onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
"The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" is the second episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 2nd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 30, 2003. Lucas blows his first Varsity game and decides to quit the team. The wedge between Nathan and Peyton continues to grow after Peyton tires of Nathan's jabs at Lucas. Meanwhile, Keith forces Karen to deal with her feelings for Dan after she refuses to step foot in the high school gym to support her son. __TOC__ Synopsis and Peyton discuss Lucas.]] It's Lucas' first game playing since he became part of the Tree Hill Ravens; the game is against Verona and his friends have decided they are coming to see him. Although he isn't sure he wants them to, Skills tells him he has no option because they are coming because Lucas' victory over Nathan is a win for all of them. However, Lucas' mom, Karen, says that she can't go, using the cafe as an excuse. Karen says she could do with the extra business at the cafe so must keep it open, she remains adament even after Keith's attempts to persuade her. So without Karen, Keith and Haley set off to see the game. At the game, Lucas is given the her jersey - he plays as number three and his surname 'Scott' written above it. As he is about to go onto the court, Mouth and Jimmy interrupt him for an exclusive interview for their website ravenshoops.com. As Lucas walks onto the court, Dan shouts "Son", as Lucas turns around he seems to be staring at him. In reality, Nathan is stood behind him but Lucas is once again reminded of Dan being his father. Nathan then tells Lucas if he wants his world, he has got it before they begin the game. Meanwhile, Peyton stands with her best friend Brooke Davis who asks if he is the one who beat Nathan stating that he "looks good from behind." and Peyton fight over his treatment of Lucas.]] As the game begins, Lucas is not playing the way he normally does and losing vital points for the team. Whitey is forced to put Lucas on the bench to the amusement of Nathan. After the game, Nathan and Peyton are in their car and are kissing, but Nathan's mind is distracted by his own amusement about Lucas' poor performance. Peyton doesn't understand how Nathan finds it so funny that Lucas got benched and she gets out the car and refuses to get back in. Annoyed, Nathan throws her pom poms and her CD out of the car and then drives off leaving her to walk home alone. At the cafe, Karen confides in Keith that she is not over her history with Dan and couldn't go back to the school she once attended as it holds too many painful memories. On arriving home, Nathan is told by his Dad to play better and that even though he scored 28 points he could have done better. Nathan lashes out at Dan and tells him he understands why his mother Deb is always on 'extended business trips.' and Peyton discuss her feelings about cheerleading.]] On her way home, Peyton passes the river court where Lucas is playing basketball. Peyton asks why he is playing basketball and Lucas tells her it is to see if he is any good. Lucas responds with the same question - why is she a cheerleader? Peyton tells him that if she likes cheerleading she is just like every other stereotype or if she doesn't like it, she is a liar or a fraud for it, it is a lose/lose situation. Lucas gives Peyton a lift home and she asks if he wants to come in. Lucas follows Peyton to the door, but she says she wasn't inviting him, she was asking him if he wanted to. Peyton starts to draw to channel her anger - and when Nathan calls her she hangs up and looses herself in her music. Eventually, she talks to Nathan and tells him she is sick of arguing and he asks if they can go back to being "them" tomorrow, to which she unhappuily and reluctantly agrees. The following day, in English class, Peyton is asked to describe Lucas in one word and she chooses "choke" in reference to his failures of the court. When asked to respond, he says "lonely." Nathan joins in the activity describing Lucas with the word "bastard" causing a fight to break out between the two. Whitey intervines and berates Lucas for 'running away' from the team, but Lucas demands he didn't run away. In the lockeroom, Jake correctly guesses that Nathan's bragging over him beating Lucas is in the fight is incorrect. Nathan then tells Lucas that it's just "the start of it" for him. Nathan confides in Haley that he just wants things back to the way they were. After school, in Peyton's room, she and Brooke are hanging out and Brooke tells Peyton that she is reliable even though she pretends to be such a 'bad ass.' The differences between the two girls is highlighted hen Brooke asks if Peyton has the new Beyonce CD, and Peyton's look signifies that she hasn't, and has no intention of. Brooke then tells her that despite her being a 'badass' she is still one of them. When Peyton asks if she ever looks past the 'popularity drama' of high school and Brooke tells her that the future scares her - but her niavity is displayed when she says she she'll probably go to college, join the right sorority and marry a rich guy ... unless she gets fat. looks at Peyton's art.]] At the garage, Lucas confides in Keith about how unhappy he is with his new life that he doesn't fit in. Keith tells him it's the same with all players, even Michael Jordan. After Keith leaves, Lucas finds Peyton's artwork in her car and begins looking at it. Peyton catches him and tells him its private before taking her sketches and leaving the garage. After his shift, Lucas returns home and discovers Karen knows about the fight and in their argument Lucas reminds her that she wasn't there to support him at the game. Meanwhile, at the Scott house, Dan is more concerned about who won the fight, rather than berating Nathan for him but Nathan tells him Lucas "wasn't swinging at me, Dad, he was swinging at you." The following day, before Lucas leaves, Karen tells Lucas she can't go back because of Dan, because that is where Dan chose to leave her and Lucas to play basketball. Lucas then sees Peyton attempting to submit her sketches to Thud magazine but she backs out it that last moment and throws it away, but Lucas takes it out of the bin and throws it away. Elsewhere, while on a run together Dan tells Nathan about his last match at the state championship were he refused to play due to Whitey's game tactics not benefiting him personally, causing them to lose the state championship. Nathan tells Dan not to back off on Lucas because Whitey is using him to get back at Dan. In English class, the group are assigned to write down the one thing they want the most in their life and each character rights down the one thing they want the most. is inspired by some of Peyton's art.]] At the garage, Peyton collects her car and talks to Lucas (who is skipping practice.) He gives her the sketches she threw away back and tells her to submit them because their good - but she responds that she wants to draw something to means something to someone, something that makes her believe, but she can't. She leaves the sketchbook at the garage, saying that they don't mean anything to anyone. Dan visits Whitey and tells him to stop embarassing "Karen's son" at a feeble attempt to get even and to let go of their disagreement. As it is revealed what each of the character's wrote in class, Peyton, who wanted "Truth" tears down her art from her bedroom wall; Nathan, who wrote "Revenge" works out and Lucas who selected "Answers" returns to the Rivercourt and is approached by Whitey who tells him that his spot on the team is his until the start of the next game. Returning home, Haley asks Lucas if he is playing in the next game, but Lucas says he isn't. This is the first thing he has walked away from but he can't do it because the game isn't his anymore. Haley tells him that basketball won't change him and that he shouldn't stop playing. Karen also finds Lucas and they apologize and make up. Lucas confides in his mother telling him he can't play because Dan has a piece of him, Karen tells him he has to play to fight the things he is afraid of. She also tells him that sometimes you just need a little help to fight your fears. This gives Lucas the initiative to hand Peyton's work into Thud without her knowing. Lucas then finds a sketch in Peyton's artwork which reads "They are not you." Karen then finds him and they discuss him quitting Little League basketball as a result of hiding from Dan but Karen states that Dan has taken enough from them - and they should both face their fears together. This provides Lucas the motivation to go to Thud and submit Peyton's artwork without her knowledge. At the game, Lucas is once again reminded of Dan when he calls him "son" thinking he is another player but Jake tells Lucas to not let Dan bother him. As the game begins, Karen enters the gym and, despite Dan seeing her, she goes and sits with Keith and faces her fear. Lucas walks onto the court and stops to tell Peyton "your art matters, it's what got me here. Lucas looks to Dan as he walks onto the court and turns to reveal he was taken his surname 'Scott' off his jersey and he begins to play again. Memorable Quotes :"She doesn't want to go, she doesn't wanna see her highschool sweetheart slash your brother Dan slash the jerk who abandoned Lucas slash the father of Nathan, the team star player slash my wrists if I hear this story again, ok let's go" ::- Haley James :"You want my world? You got it ::-Nathan Scott to Lucas Scott :"Nice hands" :"Nice legs" ::- Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott :"I can describe Lucas in one word... Bastard" ::- Nathan Scott :"You know Peyton, I know you're all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, "I'm a bad ass," but we love you anyway, and you know why, cause Friday night, when its game time, there you are, one of us" :"P.S. Gwen Stefani's not a badass" ::- Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"I want to draw something that means something to someone, you know, I want to draw blind faith, or a fading summer, or just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go and see a really great band live for the first time and nobody is saying it but everyone is thinking it. We have something to believe in again, I want to draw that feeling, but I can't, and if I can't be great at it, I don't want to ruin it. Its too important to me." ::- Peyton Sawyer :"Its hard to fight the things we're afraid of, sometimes you just need a little help" ::- Karen Roe to Lucas Scott :"Hey, you're art matters, it's what got me here" ::- Lucas Scott to Peyton Sawyer Voiceover :"Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swamps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours." ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Quoted From:Ayn Rand Relevance:Jake gave this book to Lucas. Music * "Overdue" - The Get Up Kids * "Switchback" - Celldweller * "Hard To Find" - American Analouge Set * "Beside Me" - Forty Foot Echo * "To Hell With Good Intentions" - McLusky * "She's Got It So Phat" - Bosshouse * "Echo" - Vertical Horizon * "Further" - Longview * "Belief" - Gavin DeGraw This episode's title originated from the song The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most, originally sung by Dashboard Confessional. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Brooke. * The phrase "You're Art Matters" spoken by Lucas will become something of great significance for Lucas and Peyton's relationship later in the series. * This episode introduces Peyton's art which also have relevance during the entire series. * This episode reveals Lucas' first pet was a dog called Rover, Haley had a bunny called Bunny and Haley's mother maiden name is Brigard. Episode References * Peyton's car is in Keith's garage after it brokedown and was recovered by Lucas. ("Pilot") Gallery See here for images from The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most. Category:Episodes